When measuring differential logic signals, it is often required to measure each of the two signals of the differential logic signal (p-side, n-side) or the clock separately in order to detect errors, for example a delay between the two signals.
In the state of the art, logic signal analyzers are known that measure the two signals of a differential logic signal separately and perform a certain operation on the measured signals. In order to change the mode of processing, the way of contacting the device under test or the wiring has to be changed.
Thus, there is a need for a versatile and simple possibility to use logic signal analyzer, a logic probe as well as an oscilloscope.